Vocaloid Christmas
by Ayanami Chie Wakana
Summary: This is how the Vocaloid household prepare and celebrate Christmas! A crazy way to do things, is the Vocaloid way after all! Merry Christmas, everyone!


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**I am procrastinating my stories to write this wonderful Christmas one-shot for everyone! Hope you enjoy it~ **

**On to the disclaimah!**

**Disclaimer- **… Maybe? /shot

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo POV(We all love Miku's counterpart)<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. And Miku muttering in her sleep next to me… How come when I go to sleep alone, I'll wake up with Miku beside me? I sighed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and changed from my pajamas to a gray, short sleeved shirt, and denim jeans. I walked out of the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen.

As soon as I step into the kitchen, a chorus of good mornings greeted me. I scanned the people in the kitchen. Everyone was there. Except for Miku and Len. I sat next to Rin who was reading a book silently.

"Mornin'" I greeted her. She only nodded, acknowledging my existence. I frown and ate my toast.

"Mornin'!" everyone looked up to see the ever-so-cheerful Len. He grinned and took his normal seat next to Rin. "Good morning, Rin!" he greeted. Rin smiled at him faintly.

"Good morning…" she muttered. For some reason, only Len can make Rin talk… Maybe it's because he's her counterpart?

"Good morning…" I look up to see Miku, dragging herself to the spot next to Haku, which was across of me.

"Mornin' Miku," I greeted. She looked at me lazily.

"Mornin'…" she responded and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Alright, listen up. Master had contacted me and told me that we need to prepare for Christmas," Meiko stood up and scanned the room. Why tell us when we're having breakfast, Meiko?

"And since it's only two days away, we have to do it fast…" she looked at Kaito and he gave her a list. "I've divided you into groups so we can work faster… And save more time…" she smiled at us. "But I'll tell everything after breakfast, eat up. 'Cause after this we ain't gonna have a break," Oh boy… this'll be fun…

* * *

><p><strong>Meiko POV(Our beloved first Cryptonloid :DD)<strong>

I stood in front of everyone, smiling and holding a list up to my face.

"Alright, Christmas is close so we have to work fast," I said. "I'm dividing you into groups," I began.

"Group 1, go buy groceries and decorations," I said. Everyone except for Rin groaned. Rin always seemed so emotionless…

"Mikuo, Haku, Teto, Gumo, Dell, Sweet Ann, Akaito, Nigaito, Sonika, Cul, Miki and Piko," the names that were called groaned. Which, I smiled at.

"Group 2, decorate the mansion," the others groaned even louder(except for Rin).

"Mikio, Neru, Nero, Kiyoteru, Lily, Iroha, Gakupo, Mizki, Olivia, Ring, Lui, Rei, Meito, Mew, Kiyomi, Miriam, Luki, Bruno, Ted, Momo, Momotaro and Lenka," they groaned and dropped their shoulders. I just smiled at them.

"Group 3, cooking," the remaining girls smiled while the boys lowered their heads.

"Miku, Defoko, Rinto, Rui, Gumi, Leon, Prima, Yuuma, Oliver, SeeU, USee, Tei, Kaiko and Kaito,"

"What?" Kaito protested. "Why do I have to cook?" he asked.

"Because I say so," I lied. Master was the one that made the list after all.

"Group 4, cleaning after the party," the remaining people groaned.

"Rion, IA, Yukari, Aoki, Lola, Tonio, Big Al, Luna, Luka, Clara, Ruko, Ritsu, Rook, Yuki, Yukito, Ryuto and myself," I finish.

"Hey, you forgot Rin and Len," Neru said.

"I didn't forget, Neru," I said and looked at the list again. "Master didn't put their names in the list,"

"Master made the list?" Miku and Teto asked at the same time.

"Yup,"

"So why isn't Rin and Len's name in the list?" Dell asked.

"Apparently, Rin and Len are the Vocaloids in charge of eventful songs," Kaito said. I raised an eyebrow at him. He saw my look and sighed. He took out a piece of paper and gave it to me.

* * *

><p>'<em>Dear Kaito,<em>

_I forgot to tell Meiko why Rin and Len's name isn't written in the list. She left immediately after I gave the list, so I didn't get to tell her. I hope you noticed this, but Rin and Len are always busy during events. That's because I and our circle of Producers have concluded that Rin and Len are the Vocaloids in charge of eventful songs. They will be recording while you all prepare for Christmas._

_Don't worry, everyone will have their own Christmas song, but Rin and Len will be a bit busier. Also, it's almost their birthday. Our circle of Producers have many songs they want them to record, so they can't help you all, I'm afraid. _

_Please tell Rin and Len be at the recording studio by 12 pm._

_Master'_

* * *

><p>"Kaito…" I said in a dark tone. He flinched and curled into a ball. "Why didn't you tell me before…" I growled.<p>

"I'm sorry," he squeaked. Such a coward. I sighed and looked at the clock. 11 am.

"Rin, Len, you can go to the recording studio now," Len grinned and walked away, Rin following behind him emotionlessly.

"Alright… Group 1, time for you to go to work,"

* * *

><p><strong>Dell POV(Our one and laptop-geek of the Voyakiloids)<strong>

I grumbled while I carried all the plastic bags. How these girls manage to hold in a crowded shopping mall is a very big question for me.

"Now, we need to but some wrappers!" Teto exclaimed, skipping in front of us.

"Teto… aren't these enough?" we turned back and stared sympathetically at Piko, who was carrying most of the stuff. It's his own fault for being such a gentleman.

"No~ Those are only the ribbons and boxes! We haven't even bought the ornaments!" Miki said to him. He sighed and kept walking.

"You think he'll be okay?" Mikuo asked me.

"He'll be fine…" I said and turned back to the front, walking a little faster.

"Come on, walk faster, Piko!" Miki cheered on him.

"How am I supposed to do that when I'm carrying half of what we bought?"

"I don't know… hehe…" Miki skipped to Teto and Sweet Ann, discussing what other things they wanted to buy.

"I wonder how the other half of Group 1 is doing…" Mikuo muttered. I shrugged.

Hope they're doing fine with groceries…

* * *

><p><strong>Sonika POV(The first Engloid I ever heard of~)<strong>

I sighed.

"What are we supposed to buy?" Haku asked.

"I don't know," I answered her.

"Well, normally the _girls_ would know what to buy…" Gumo said.

"What's wrong if _we _don't know what buy?" Cul glared at Gumo. Gumo smirked at her.

"Hey guys!" we turned to Nigaito and Akaito, who was ready to buy groceries. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

"Do you even know _what _to buy?" Cul asked him.

"Well, for starters, we should buy the ingredients for the gingerbread cookies that Kaiko wanted to make," Akaito said.

"And what are the ingredients?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Brown sugar, all-purpose flour, dark molasses, baking soda, salt, ground allspice, ground ginger, ground cinnamon, eggs, some food coloring and raisins," he said without hesitation. "Oh, and shortening," he added.

We all stared at him silently.

"… What?" he asked.

"… It's decided, Akaito will be the one to tell us what to buy! We'll find the things here! Mission 'Christmas Grocery' will commence now!" I said.

"What? W-Wait! I don't–" Akaito started but was cut off by Cul.

"Sir Akaito, Culnova is here at your service!" she said, saluting him. Akaito stared at us as we saluted him with grins on our faces. His face turned into disbelief in a matter of seconds. He was about to protest, until he looked at Nigaito.

"Ugh… fine…" he finally agreed when Nigaito was about to fake a cry. I grinned and gave Nigaito a thumbs up, which he returned with a faint smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

"Argh! This song is so hard!" I threw my hands up in the air. Rin looked up from the papers to me.

"Is it really, Len?" she asked.

"Can't you see, it's so fast at this part, I can't even say the words properly!" I exclaimed. She smiled at me and moved to sit next to me.

"I'll give you a tip," she said, taking my papers. She pointed at the part where it started to get fast. "First, memorize this part until here," she pointed to the end of the fast part. "Slowly," she added.

"But it's still hard to say it!" she smiled at me.

"After you memorized it, sing it slowly, until you can finally sing it faster," she looked up to me. I smiled at her.

"I guess, thanks Rin,"

She looked back down to her papers and hummed, following the song.

The door opened and a girl with pink hair walk in.

"Hello Rin, Len. I'm Tonarine Sai, Master's new assistant," she smiled at us. I smiled back but Rin just stared at her blankly. She tilted her head at Rin. "Did I say something to offend you?" she asked to Rin.

"No, not at all, she's just like that around people," I answered. She formed and 'o' with her mouth and smiled.

"Alright then, let's start recording,"

* * *

><p><em>After Group 1 came back to the mansion…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Neru POV<strong>

"UGH! This is so frustrating!" Nero dropped the long cloth that is supposedly our new curtains.

"Nero…" Mikio shook his head. "Pick it back up and change the old curtains, you know what happens if Meiko sees something wrong…" he said, hanging the white things on the walls.

"But I can't even reach the end of the curtains!" he said reaching up.

"Then ask Kiyoteru to help!" Mikio snapped at him. He flinched and pouted. I sighed. I grabbed the ornament and hung it on the Christmas tree in front of me.

You see, Nero, Mikio, Kiyoteru and I are assigned to decorate the main living room and the north hallways. And we're in the main living room right now.

"KIYOTERU, GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE!" Kiyoteru ran into the living room and locked the door. He panted.

"What did you do to make Meiko mad?" I asked.

"Well, I asked her for some tape and accidently stepped on the her sake bottle, it crushed, her sake spilled and she got mad. End of story," he said and walked to Nero. "Do you want me to help out?"

"Yes! Thank you, Kiyoteru!" he gave the new curtains to Kiyoteru and walked away get another ornament to help me.

"OLIVIA, THAT'S WRONG, DON'T PUT IT–AAAAHHHH!" I heard Ring scream. Then, a crash followed after.

"What the heck happened there?" the others shrugged and continued to do their job.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

We were assigned to decorate Crypton-loids and Internet-loids living room. And we're currently decorating the Crypton-loids' living room.

"Is this how I put it?" Olivia asked, pointing to the bell that she hung on the Christmas tree.

"Yes, good girl!" Ring said, patting Olivia's head. Olivia smiled at her and continued to hang ornaments on the tree.

"Hey Ring, where do I hang this?" Lui asked, holding up a white, glittery, soft-looking thing.

"I don't know… just hang it on the walls or something…" Ring said and put a wreath on the entrance door to the Crypton-loids' living room.

"Oh, okay…" he said and begun to hang those things. I sighed and stood on a chair. I hanged the bells and some cherry-like things that I don't bother to find out.

"Ring, is this right?" I heard Olivia ask.

"Hmm?" she responded. "Yeah, that looks great!" I got down the chair and dragged the chair to the next place where Ring told me to hang these decorations.

"Hey, Rei~ You should talk a little!" Ring said to me. I ignored her.

Not without Rui around… Sorry, Ring

"Is this okay?" Olivia asked again. She's getting on my nerves…

"What? Oh, it's okay," Ring answered.

"Hey Ring! I'm done hanging these things, what do I do next?" Lui asked.

"Well, you could help Rei putting up the bells and the European hollies!" she said. European Holly… so that's what it's called…

"Okay, then…" he took the bells and the European Holly and stood on another chair, hanging them.

"Olivia are you done?"

"Yes, I think so… Just one more," Olivia said.

"OLIVIA, THAT'S WRONG DON'T PUT IT–AAAAHHHH!" Ring yelled and a crash soon followed after. Lui and I turned around and our jaws dropped.

Ring was on the floor, under the Christmas tree. And Olivia stood next to it innocently.

"… RING!" Lui shouted and jumped to her. "Ring, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah… I guess…" She answered. I sighed and continued to hand the decorations.

This is going to be one hectic day…

* * *

><p><strong>Iroha POV<strong>

"Lily~ Stop playing around and do it seriously!" I said to her.

"This is a waste of time, why would I do this?" she asked.

"Because it's Christmas!" I answered, putting another ornament to the tree.

"Lily, I think you should do it before Meiko knows you're playing around," Gakupo said to her.

"Why would I care?" Lily snorted at him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Hey Iroha, look what I found," I turned to Mizki. She was holding a box, full of Christmas ornaments and decorations.

"Where did you get that?" I asked walking to her.

"It was in front of the door," she said and handed me the box.

"Ah~ Good for us, then!" I said and put the box where the other boxes were.

"Let's just get this done with," I turned to Lily, who was putting a wreath on the door.

"So you're helping?" I put on a hopeful look.

"Only so we can get this done and I can have my nap…" she muttered and started to hang the bells. I smiled at her.

"Iroha, could you pass me the tape?" Gakupo asked.

"Okay!" I took the tape and gave it to him.

This is going to be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Miriam POV<strong>

"Why do we have to do the hallways? It's so long!" Mew complained.

"It's Master's order so let's just do it," I said and put down the curtains to change it.

"Fine…" Mew muttered and changed the curtains as well.

"Miriam-san, should I hang bells here?" Kiyomi asked.

"Yes, please,"

"What should I do?" Meito muttered.

"You could help putting down the curtains so Mew and I can put the new ones later," I said to him.

"Oh, okay," he said and began putting the curtains down.

_10 minutes later…_

"Meito! Why did you rip those curtains?" Mew shouted at him.

"It's not my fault!" he retorted.

"If it's not yours than whose fault is it?"

"Well, if you hadn't bumped into me I wouldn't rip those curtains!"

"It's your fault!" Mew shouted at him.

"Your fault!" Meito shouted at her.

"Your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"Your fault!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"Yours!"

"You–"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, BOTH OF YOU!" we all turned to Kiyomi who was red in the face.

As far as I know, when a teacher is red in the face, that means they're as good as dead.

"WE CAN JUST GET A NEW SET OF CURTAIN SO DON'T GO WASTING YOUR TIME TO ARGUE OVER THIS! GO AND GET MORE FROM TETO, _NOW_!"

They saluted her and ran over to where Teto and the others were.

"That was very stress relieving…" she smiled and continued to hang the bells.

I sweatdropped and hanged bells while waiting the two to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Luki POV<strong>

I sighed again. Decorating outside the mansion was harder than we thought it was…

Momo, Lenka, Ted, Bruno, Momotaro and me were assigned to decorate the east hallways and the outside but…

"How are we supposed to decorate the outside?" Lenka asked.

"I don't know…" I answered. We finished the east hallways so now that's left is the outside…

"Well, maybe we should just go see pictures in the internet and copy it?" Ted suggested.

I shrugged. "Sounds fine to me…"

"What do you guys think?" Bruno only nodded his head.

"Sure, I guess…" Momotaro muttered.

"No, we can't! We have to make up something original!" Momo protested.

"But Momo, we have to look for examples…" Momotaro said to her.

Momo pouted when she realized he was right. I smiled and got my laptop that I bring everywhere, and looked for examples of how they decorate the outside of mansion.

"Argh! They don't show any mansions!" I exclaimed.

"Just look at the houses and we'll change it to mansion-style," Ted suggested.

"Why do you insist on being so smart, Ted?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It's not that hard to figure out Luki, I only think logic," he said. I rolled my eyes and showed him the best that I found.

"What do you think?" I asked them.

"It looks fine, now all we have to do is decorate it like this, but mansion-style," Ted said and looked up at everyone.

"Lenka, Momotaro, you two will handle the trees, do it like in the pictures," Ted said to them. They nodded and went off, with the Christmas lights.

"Momo, you and me will do the front and side of the mansion," he said. Momo nodded and took the box of Christmas lights, walking away to the side of the mansion.

"Bruno, Luki, you two can cover the other side of the mansion, and also the back," I nodded and Bruno walked off to the back, bringing the Christmas lights with him. I kept my laptop and went to the back to start my work.

Looks like Meiko's not gonna have to be worried about the outside, since Ted is in charge…

* * *

><p><em>After the decorating is done…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito POV<strong>

"Great work, everyone! Now, that the decorating is done, all we need to do tomorrow is cook and bake!" Meiko said, clapping her hands at the same time. "Then, on Christmas, we'll have a party and a karaoke contest! And also, gifts from Master! And we'll get to here the Kagamines' Christmas songs and on the next day, we'll record our own Christmas songs as the Kagamines' go and practice their birthday songs!" Meiko added, telling everyone about the schedule for the next few days. They groaned and slumped their shoulders.

"Now, now… It's not that bad…" I said.

"Sure it isn't…" Rinto said sarcastically.

"Alright, I'm sure everyone's tired and it's almost curfew so get ready to go to bed!" Meiko said and shooed everyone to their rooms.

"They actually did pretty good," I said once everyone was gone.

"Yup… I expected it to be much more sloppy and rushed but it looks beautiful…" Meiko said and sat next to me.

"And tomorrow I'll be cooking…" I sighed.

"Master made the list, not me," Meiko rolled her eyes. "And cooking isn't that bad, okay," she punched my arm playfully.

"Yeah, for a girl, not for a man," I said and smiled. "I'm going to sleep now," I stood up and looked back to her. "Good night," she smiled at me.

"Good night," I walked to my room's door and saw a wreath hanging on it. I smiled.

"They really did they're best,"

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>SeeU POV<strong>

"Cooking, cooking, cooking," I muttered as I took out a bowl.

"SeeU, stop muttering," Kaiko said to me.

"But it's fun!"

"And disturbing! If you didn't notice, I'm trying to take the yolks of the eggs!" I pouted and her and shut up.

"Alright, I'm done, you can continue muttering now," my face lit up and I continue to mutter alone.

"Kaiko, I got the raisins!" I heard Kaito said.

"Thanks, Kaito-nii!"

"Hey Kaiko~ What should I do?" I asked her.

"You can help me beat this mixture," she gave a bowl.

"I have to beat these?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered. I shrugged and beat the mixture in the bowl.

* * *

><p><strong>Prima POV<strong>

I sighed again.

Gumi is just hopeless in cooking… Even Yuuma is better than her…

"H-How do I put this?" she asked, holding a bottle of salad dressing. I sighed again.

"Gumi, do you even _know how _to cook?" I asked her. She laughed nervously and rubbed her neck sheepishly.

"I'll take that as a no…" I muttered. I turned to Yuuma who was doing great.

Me, Gumi and Yuuma are supposed to make the salads and appetizers…

"How is the mushroom soup going, Yuuma?" I asked him. He looked up and smiled.

"Glad to know," I said and continued to make the sandwich.

"Prima~ How am I supposed to do this?" I sighed and turned to Gumi again.

How are you ever going to cook if it's like this…

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver POV<strong>

"So, we're going to make turkey?" Tei asked.

"Yes, turkey," USee said.

"Great then, I can't wait to eat it," Rui said.

"Oh, but you're going to have to cook first, Rui…" USee teased. Rui gritted her teeth.

"Fine… I'll cook for you, all you have to do is do what _I _say," I sweatdropped at this.

I hope USee wouldn't make her mad because… she's kind of yandere…

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto POV(I'm so sorry Oliver's was short)<strong>

"So, what are we supposed to cook?" I asked.

"Meiko told me that we have to cook some spaghetti…" Miku said.

"Well, let's get started…" Leon said and got a packet of spaghetti out.

"I'll make the spaghetti sauce, Miku boils the spaghetti, Rinto help me with the sauce and Defoko…" Leon thought for a while.

"I what?" Defoko asked him.

"I don't know, just help Miku out, then," he continued. "Come on, Rinto!"

"Yes, sir!" I sighed. How can Leon be so good in cooking when he's a _male_…

* * *

><p><em>After the cooking procedure…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Lily POV<strong>

"Alright, now… Tomorrow is Christmas!" Meiko announced. "So tonight, Master decided to have dinner with us!"

"Eh?" all of us exclaimed together.

"What do you mean he is having dinner with us?" Miku asked.

"Just like I said, he's having dinner with us," Meiko smiled.

"But why so sudden?" Lola furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, he just told me a few hours ago, so I was a little shocked too,"

"What about Rin and Len?" Neru asked.

"They're coming back with Master, so don't worry! Now, get moving and get ready! Master should be here in another hour!"

We quickly went into our rooms to fix ourselves so we could at least _seem _presentable. I fixed my clothes and went out to Meiko.

"No make up, Lily?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nah… Make up makes my skin stand out too much…" I said, flipping my blonde hair. Meiko rolled her eyes at me.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and everyone bolted out of their rooms. Meik stared at them, impressed. Meiko went to the main entrance and opened the door, to reveal a man(whose face is very well hidden) and a girl with pink hair. And also, Rin and Len.

"Master," Meiko said. Master smiled(I can't see his face but I can sure see his smile… how is that even possible…?) and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello everyone, I am Tonarine Sai, Master's new assistant," the pink haird girl, Sai, bowed to us.

"Welcome to the Vocaloid Management Department, Sai," Meiko said smiling to her. Sai stared at he for a while and smiled.

"Thank you very much, Meiko," Sai bowed to her again.

"Well, Meiko… What are you waiting for? Let them in!" Kaito told her. Meiko nodded and let them in. Kaito patted Len's back.

"Welcome back… You didn't come home for two days…" Kaito said.

"Uh… yeah…" Len mumbled and followed after Rin.

"Is it just me or are the roles reversed?" Kaito muttered.

"It's just you, BaKaito…" I said and followed them to the dining room.

And everything went out normally…

If you call Len and Rin sleeping through the whole dinner(and burying their faces into their food), Momo suddenly fainting(for some mysterious, unknown reason), Defoko staring at Sai through the whole dinner(with a glare) and having a laptop-geek(aka Dell) picking a fight with you is normal, that is…

How can Master handle our 'family'? I can never find out, can I…

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

"CHRISTMAS!" Yukito yelled, running around the house.

"Yukito, don't run around like that!" Kiyomi reminded him.

"Yes, Kiyomi-san!" Yukito stopped to play with Yuki and Ryuto.

"Merry Christmas, Rin!" I turned to my left and saw that Len was grinning at me.

"Merry Christmas…" I mumbled back, managing a small smile. He sat next to me and gave me a small, velvet red box.

"For you!" he said. I took the box and looked at him.

"F-For me…?"

"Yup, I figured I could give you a present! It's Christmas, after all!"

"Len… you didn't need to… I didn't even buy you anything…"

"It's okay! You don't need to give anything to me! Except for one…"

I looked up to him.

"What is it?" I asked. He smiled and leaned down a bit.

"You have to talk to everyone, and not just me, Rin… try talking to them…" he whispered. I blinked. "And also…" he pecks me on the lips and quickly pulls away. I widen my eyes. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. My cheeks flared.

"Hey, look! Rin is blushing!" I turned to see Miku staring at me, her eyes glittering with confusion. Everyone else stared at me too, but not as creepily as Miku. "Why are you blushing, Rin-chan~?" Miku winks at me and my cheeks burned even more.

"_You have to talk to everyone and not just me, Rin… try talking to them…" _Len's words echoed in my head.

"I-It's nothing at all!" I stood up and ran all the way to my room, slamming the door, my face flushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

"Did… Rin just…" I mumbled.

"Talk to you? Yeah, yeah she did," Len said and smiled.

"But… she never…" Mikuo was mumbling too.

"It just takes a little magic from me," we looked at Len.

"What did you say to her? Or rather, what the _hell _did you do to her?" Cul asked.

"Nothing serious, just a little kiss!" Len grinned. We all fell deadly silent, processing the words Len said.

"Seriously, Len! You _kissed _her!" Neru exclaimed. Her eyes wide. Thank _God _Tei wasn't here right now…

"Yes, seriously…" Len muttered.

I sighed.

"You move fast, Len…" Len grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Guys, Sai is here with presents from Master!" Meiko yelled from the main entrance.

"I'll go get Rin," Len said and raced upstairs. Did I see his face flush?

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

I walked up the stairs, my face gradually paling at every step I take. I walked up to her door and knocked on it.

"Y-Yes?" she asked.

"It's me, Len!" she opened the door and stepped out, wearing the necklace I bought. "Do you like it?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah… a lot… it's beautiful…" she played with the orange pendant.

"Come on, Sai came with presents from Master!" Rin smiled and nodded. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the main living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sai POV<strong>

I smiled at everyone. I took a box, wrapped in orange wrapping paper. I could already guess whose it was.

"Rin, this is for you," she stood up and walked to me, taking the box into her hand.

"T-Thank you… Sai…" she quickly walked back next to Len. I smiled.

I called out the names and they all received their presents.

"I hope you all have a merry Christmas!" I said and walked back to the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka POV(This will be the closing POV! I won't write about the other schedules after the party! Only until the middle of the party!)<strong>

"Come on, Luka~ Drink~" I sighed again as I faced the drunk Haku.

"No thank you… If I'm drunk, who knows what the others could do…"

"Aww~ Come on, look at Meiko over there~" I turned to Meiko and my jaw dropped.

She was making out with Kaito! And everybody was cheering them on! Miriam ignored them and drank some orange juice. Miku was rooting for Meiko and Kaito, shouting 'KAIMEI ALL THE WAY~'

… which wasn't helping the situation very much…

Mikuo was staring. The others were rooting. Wait… where's Rin and Len…?

"Where is Rin and Len…?" I blurted out.

"Rin and Len? I saw them walk up together, hand-in-hand… maybe they're an item now? Who knows…" Piko said, eating the spaghetti. "Damn, Leon is good at cooking…" he added.

I sighed.

"Maybe… this household is the only household that could ever have such a hectic Christmas… Well, this is the Vocaloid Household, after all… everything's expected…"

"Luka, you sound so intelligent~" Haku dropped to my lap. "I'm sleepy~" and right after that, she blacked out.

I smiled. Nothing can replace this 'family' of mine can it?

"RIN AND LEN ARE AN ITEM NOW!" Miku jumped and repeated the same things. "AND MEIKO AND KAITO TOO!"

"MIKUUUU!" Rin and Len yelled at the same time. I smiled.

Nothing can ever possibly replace them. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a bit late for Christmas, but who cares… I'm just a bit late…<strong>

**The ending was kinda rushed… No one can blame me… it's like, 5 in the morning over here…**

**Oh, for those who doesn't know…**

**Kiyomi=Kiyoteru's genderbend**

**Yukito=Yuki's genderbend**

**Olivia=Oliver's genderbent**

**Mikio=Miki's genderbend**

**I bet you all already know Mikuo, Rinto, Lenka, Luki, Kaiko and Meito already so no need for explanations? Good!**

**So, hope you have a Berry Merry Christmas!**

**Review Please~**

**Yours Truly and Sincerely,**

**Sayumi**


End file.
